The Second Chance
by harmony1224
Summary: Severus Snape will never forget the day he lost Lily Evans. Mourning his whole life, Snape vows to watch over Lily's son. But what happens if Snape got a second chance to go back and fix what he did? All rights go to J.K Rowling. I will write more depending on reviews! :


Severus Snape walked around the potions classroom watching as his students failed to create the simple Anti-Paralysis potion for the second day in a row. Of course not Hermione Granger who had been the closest to conceiving the potions greenish color. Longbottom on the other hand, had no senseless mind of what he was doing. His potion had turned into a reddish brown color and was starting to bubble uncontrollably.

Panic fluttering in his eyes Neville quickly raised his hand.

"Professor Snape, I think something is wrong with my potion" said Neville who was inching away from his cauldron as if he expected it to explode.

"Well of course your mindless potion is screwed up, didn't I tell you not to put in the Fluxweed before the Dittany?

"But-but Malfoy told me it goes the other way!" sputtered Neville turning as red as his potion.

In the back of the classroom Snape could see Draco Malfoy and his two allies Crabbe and Goyle laughing at the scene in the front. Narrowing his eyes at the boys, they quickly looked away and continued back to their work. Just as they stopped laughing Hermione walked up to Neville placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Neville I told you not to listen to Malfoy, you know he's only trying to get you into trouble!"

"Miss Granger take a seat now!" Glared Snape, his class now going out of control.

"Yeah Granger take a seat you filthy mudblood!" Jeered Malfoy.

Mudblood. The unforgivable word.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention after class!" roared Snape. Everyone in class froze. No one was used to hearing Snape explode like, usually he kept his cool.

Quietly, Draco looked around before eying Snape.

"You can't give me detention Professor, I have Quidditich later today and we're playing Ravenclaw."

"Well Slytherin will just have to lose you for today. Do not ever use that word in my class Mr. Malfoy."

Furious for getting yelled at in front of the class, Draco quickly gathered his stuff and stormed out of class leaving his almost perfect potion bubbling on the table.

Adjusting his robes after shouting, Snape looked over at his class who was staring at him quietly. Feeling uncomfortable, Snape looked away.

"Ehem…well then five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Longbottom's failed potion. You may be excused."

Silently the students left the class eyeing the professor. Rubbing his head Snape didn't notice Hermione had come up behind him.

"Thank you Professor Snape, you know for standing up for me"

"It's no problem Miss Granger no one should ever be allowed to use that fowl word, you may be excused now" Hermione nodded her head at him and then quickly raced out of the room to catch up with Parvati Patil.

Shutting the door behind her, Snape walked back to his desk and pulled open one of the draws. Inside was a picture of Lily Evans the love of his life and him smiling at the camera and waving. That was their first day at Hogwarts. In the picture Lily's red hair had been up in a ponytail and where he had been hiding under his own. Smiling Snape turned the picture around to read some neat scribbling's on the picture. _To Severus, Love Lily._ Feeling his eyes tear up he put the picture back in the draw before hearing his door open. It was Dumbledore. Standing up, Snape quickly recomposed himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?"

"Ah Severus, the question is, what can I do for you? Taken back Snape starred at Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir"

"I overheard Mr. Malfoy complain about getting detention from using the word Mudblood by you this morning?"

"Yes I did" Snape replied not knowing where their conversation was going.

"I feel as though you are still holding a grudge from what occurred much long ago." Snape's eyes widen as he remembered the day where he called Lily a Mudblood and lost her forever, but quickly shook it off.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Don't lie to me Severus, I know what happened between you in Lily so I have a proposition to make I-"

"This isn't any of your business Albus, what happened has happened. I can't do anything about it now Lily is already gone and-"

"Let me finish Severus, I have brought something, a gift for you." Holding out a hand, Snape peered inside to look at the small object. It was very odd and reminded Snape of the time turner but looked fancier and had odd engravings in it.

"What is it?"

"Deuxieme Chance" whispered Dumbledore giving Snape a knowing smile.

"I'm not sure I quite understand" said Snape still looking at the turner.

"Deuxieme Chance means second chance in French. There is only one in the whole world and allows the user to return to their most regretful moment and change what happened."

"Is that really possible?" Asked Snape his eyes widening.

"Yes it is" said Dumbledore gravely. "But it can be very dangerous because once you go back and change something it will affect everything and everyone else. If you decide to use it, you will not be able to return back to this time."

"How does it work?" asked Snape taking the turner in his hands.

"Pretty much the same as a time turner, although instead of hours it goes by years. Twist it backwards in your hands and think about your biggest regret."

Staying silent for a moment Snape looked around the room for a few minutes before glancing at Dumbledore.

"I'm ready to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This has been my greatest regret my whole life."

"Very well then Severus, before you go take my advice. Lily is not the only one you can save."

Snape gave Dumbledore a questionable look before Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

"It's about twenty two turns Severus."

"Thank you Albus" Turning away Snape began to twist the turner backwards twenty two times, until his body felt like it was flowing, quickly he braced himself to really relive his worst memory.


End file.
